The present invention relates in general to a measuring device for static friction, and more particularly to a portable device for measuring coefficient of a static friction of an article which permits an easy measurement of coefficient of a static friction of a surface of an article.
In the conventional friction measurement device, it has been required that a small specimen be made of exactly the same material as that of an article to be measured and that this specimen be set in position with respect to the friction measurement device. Further, there is an additional problem that the conventional friction measurement device is relatively large in size and generally installed in a laboratory or the like and, therefore, one is unable to carry or move the friction measurement device out of the laboratory to a place where the article to be measured is positioned. In addition to the above, the specimen made of exactly the same material as the article to be measured must be transported to the position where the measurement device is installed, which needs substantial labor and difficulty.
As described above, the conventional friction measurement device always requires moving the specimen to the device and further the device itself is of a large-size and installed in the predetermined position and, therefore, it is impossible to immediately obtain, at the very position of the articles, the data of the frictional coefficient of articles to be measured. Further, when a frictional coefficient is needed in the case of a floor surface of flooring (a floor-covering surface) or a lane surface of bowling lanes which are coated with wax, it is quite difficult to reproduce the specimen thereof and, thus, it is difficult to conduct a measurement of a frictional coefficient.